Mordecai
Mordecai came to Pandora in search of a man from his past named Yujinny. Upon learning that Yujinny has died, Mordecai sets off to learn how he died and what he was carrying. Background He is 29 years of age. Height 5' 8 and he weights 132lbs. Ethnic: Black.''' ' At the age of 17, Mordecai won an Interplanetary Sharpshooting competition with a pistol. The other competitors, who were using sniper rifles, accused him of cheating and eventually got him banned from the competition for "unsportsmanlike conduct," although many witnesses noted that he didn't display any unsportsmanlike behaviours until after the accusations began. He now travels from planet to planet searching for "everything this freaking universe owes me," which Mordecai has defined as a better gun and unlimited cash.'' He is not black. -_-" He has white skin, so that means he's white. And you have no idea how much he weighs you are just guessing. This is illegitimate information. Gameplay Mordecai's play style is that of a sharpshooter. He is well suited for ranged combat, dealing the most damage with well placed critical hits, but his ranged combat advantages come at the expense of his own durability under fire. He also is suited to high damage guns and prefers sniper rifles and pistols to SMGs or combat rifles. His melee weapon is a sword, although this is primarily just a secondary weapon. Mordecai's active ability is his bloodwing, a red bird that can be upgraded to do large amounts of damage to his enemies. His three skill trees are Sniper, which increases his skills with sniper rifles as well as group experience bonuses and accuracy; Rogue, which mainly focuses on increasing the potency of his Bloodwing as well as gaining loot; and Gunslinger, which improves his usage of pistols, as well as his melee. When playing with Mordecai, make extra use of shields and evasive maneuvers more than any of the other classes. Close quarters boss battles are going to be tough, while many fights will be a breeze. Make sure you're getting plenty of experience, as it's difficult to go through the game permanently a few levels behind your quests. Active Ability :See Article: Active Abilities for info. Mordecai has a Bloodwing as a pet, which is a deadly winged predator that can be unleashed upon enemies to damage or kill them. The Bloodwing can be commanded to attack enemies and can also be upgraded for increased damage and speed as you progress through the game. If you place your crosshairs over an enemy and the crosshairs turn red, then activate Bloodwing, it will attack the target you had in your sights. If you blind-fire Bloodwing, it will seek out the nearest target in the general direction you're looking in. Bloodwing's attack range is limited however, and more suitable to close combat conditions than for supporting long range sniping. Bloodwing can also be equipped with artifacts to give him elemental damage bonuses. Bloodwing bears the unique ability to be called back which allows him to be used again immediately if he hasn't attacked a target. Even a single attack forces you to wait for the full cooldown. Bird of Prey isn't quite as useful as it could be. It would appear that the Bloodwing AI will never attack the same target twice in a row. It will only rarely attack the same target more than once even when multiple enemies are present. Bloodwing Tips #You can launch Bloodwing immediately before entering a vehicle and it will continue to follow until the skill timer expires. It will attack enemies you pass as Bird of Prey permits. #Bloodwing doesn't handle obstacles such as big rocks very well, so put some thought into which direction you're facing when you launch it. Multiple Bloodwings Glitch thumb|left|300px|A video demonstrating this glitch When in an area with no enemies around, you can duplicate your Bloodwing by simply throwing him at the ground repeatedly. Looking straight down (preferably in a crounch), and then keep tapping the 'Action Skill' button until you see multiple Bloodwings. After you have duplicated your Bloodwing, they will only last as long as a normal Bloodwing, and once the original Bloodwing goes away they all will. The multiple Bloodwings will attack enemies, usually they will only attack one or two enemies, depending on your Skill Tree setup. Only some of the Bloodwing duplicates will be using the same artifact mod as your original. The rest will be normal Bloodwings that do unmodified physical damage. NOTE: This has been patched on the Xbox 360 and PS3. Skill Tree Skill Tree Calculator Check out the skill calculator at the official Borderlands site Class Mods :See Article: Class Mods for info. (*) Indicates Primary % bonus. Will always Have Primary and maybe 1 secondary. Trivia *The name Mordecai may be a reference to a pet falcon named Mordecai (seeing as Mordecai has a bloodwing which is similar to a pet falcon) in the movie "The Royal Tenenbaums" By Wes Anderson. Category:Classes Category:Human